Pinestar's Choice/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Mistpelt is showing Pinepaw Twolegplace, pointing her tail to the tall wooden fence, that stretches all the way to the end of the forest. Surprised, the young cat asks his mentor is the Twolegs built the fence to keep them out, to what the she-cat, amused, responds that they probably just wanted to mark their border because they are too lazy to send patrols, and also remembers the apprentice that just like any other Clan border, they are not welcome in the other side. As the warrior starts to pad away from the edge of the trees, the tom tries to imagine what could be different on the other side of the fence where he then spots a small hole. :He creeps up to it and peers through when suddenly, a huge yellow eye glares at him. The young tom squeals and leaps backward before the she-cat hurtles up the fence and scares the kittypet. She jumps of the fence to tell her apprentice that he will chase them off the next time. The red-brown tom glances nervously at the hole and mutters he wouldn't mind never seeing a kittypet again. His mentor tells him not to worry since their teeth and claws are as blunt as stones, and they are scared of their own shadow. She points out where the Thunderpath is. Pinepaw pauses to listen to the rumbling of the monsters, and thinks they aren't as frightening as kittypets because they never leave the Thunderpath. :Mistpelt leads him through the brambles and tells him they're not going to go any closer than the distance they're at. He'll learn how to cross the Thunderpath when he goes to the Moonstone, but that will be later. The apprentice feels a prick of excitement, and thinks that his whole life is unraveling before him. He thinks that he's already seen monsters and kittypets, and it's only his first day as an apprentice. They hear Twolegs yowl, orange lights shining near them. Mistpelt says that they'll have to go around them, and explains that the Twolegs are building a tunnel under the Thunderpath. Pinepaw stops to watch them, but his mentor hurries him forward as they walk away. :They stop at the river, and Pinepaw thinks it looks like a watery Thunderpath. He's excited to see it, having heard stories of RiverClan cats who like to swim. Mistpelt washes her paws, and asks him if he'd like to. Pinepaw declines, so they pad away and return to ThunderClan's camp. Mistpelt says that he hasn't seen all of the territory, but that they'll leave the rest for another day. Pinepaw is very happy, and is smothered by Oakstar and Sweetbriar as soon as he enters the clearing. Mistpelt assures the parents that their son did wonderfully for his first day. A patrol of cats returning from a practice battle session walks in, talking about their day. Pinepaw and his mentor make plans to in their training tomorrow with the other apprentices. :A moon after, Pinepaw is on a hunting patrol stalking a blackbird. When he's about to pounce, the apprentice hears some commotion in the forest. He goes to investigate, spotting ShadowClan intruders. As he tries to get a closer look, the blackbird he had been stalking lets out a cry of alarm, and the invaders are alerted. Pinepaw realizes he's lost the advantage of surprise, but races back to his patrol, yowling a warning. Doefeather tells him to fetch help from camp, but he decides to stay. The ShadowClan cats soon attack, with the ThunderClan cats meeting their challenge. The enemy Clan eventually retreats, and are chased back to the Thunderpath tunnel. Mistpelt and Doefeather praise him for his fighting, and Pinepaw feels proud. Characters Major *Mistpelt }} Minor *Oakstar *Daisypaw *Doefeather *Flashpaw *Littlepaw *Squirrelwhisker *Nettlebreeze *Lizardfang (Unnamed) *Cedarpelt (Unnamed) *Silverflame (Unnamed) *Poolcloud (Unnamed) }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Pinestar's Choice Category:Novellas